Lucy Elyswood la historia comienza
by Lisa Wu
Summary: Lucy ha enfrentado por años su inexplicable secreto, puesto que para ella era claro que en el mundo que ella fue criada, aquello no era mas que imposible no mas que un producto de demencia, sin embargo tras varios sucesos ella se vera obligada a no ignorar mas su condición, y a conocer realmente el enorme poder que se esconde dentro de ella y que hay mas secretos de lo que imagino.
1. Chapter 1

**PROLOGO**

Mire mis manos sin poder comprender aun la magnitud de lo sucedido, estaba totalmente perdida, no habría ninguna forma de que llegara salir de allí sin recibir un castigo digno de mi monstruosidad.

Cerré mis ojos para volver a entender que esto ya no era un sueño, que la sangre salía de una manera cristalina pero brutal de su herida, y en mi mente solo podía preguntarme "la he matado", no había nadie a quien yo pudiese acudir o en quien poder confiar, pero era claro, nadie suficientemente cuerdo ayudaría a un monstruo. Y de repente mis ojos empezaron a inundarse de ese color cristalino y amargo, para luego no aguantar y estallar en miles de pequeñas gotas sin fin. Pero por más culpa que sintiese, de algo si estaba plenamente segura era que dentro de mí yacía una fuerza inexplicable, que por más burlas que recibiese o drogas para desvanecer mi aparente demencia, no lo podía controlar simplemente era inherente a mí ser a mi cuerpo, era un poder tan grande que yo no poseía sino que por el contrario el me poseía a mi. _Pero esto nadie lo sabía y probablemente nadie lo haría_.


	2. capitulo 1

**CAPITULO 1**

Antes de poder seguir deben saber quien soy, mi nombre es Lucy Reid, vivo en un pequeño pueblo de aproximadamente 7 mil habitantes, en una casa bastante sencilla y humilde, junto a mi abuela, mi única pariente y también mi única razón de existencia, puesto que nunca llegue a conocer aquellos que se suelen llamar padres, sin embargo se puede decir que no los extraño, después de todo nunca los conocí, y en casa jamás son mencionados haciendo mas ausente su recuerdo, aunque la abuela Ana aun conserve una foto de su pequeña hija rubia y de ojos esmeralda en un pequeño sobre debajo de su colchón siempre que es nombrada, en su voz se denota la amargura y la aun presente desilusión de la débil y envejecida Ana hacia su única hija, la cual no solo abandono a su bebe sino también a una madre enferma, entrada en años, la cual no tuvo mas opción que criar sola a su nieta. Y ya después de tantos años aun no conozco la razón de su tan de repente abandono y tal parece que Ana tampoco. Luego esta mi padre el cual desconozco su nombre y su rostro, el cual no dejo detrás de si ninguna fotografía o carta de despedida, nadie nunca lo conoció simplemente jamás existió. Y finalmente esta Benny, el viejo y eterno gato Benny de color negro y ojos pardo, en ocasiones parecía no vivir con nosotros, pero era claro que siempre hacia su entrada cuando lo necesitaba. Para mi la presencia de estos dos en mi vida era mas que suficiente para mi, o por lo menos eso llegue a creer.

6 AÑOS ATRÁS

En ese entonces tenia unos 9 años, recuerdo con claridad mi primer gran incidente, aquel que marcaria mi vida, y me haría entender que algo sucedía dentro de mi.

Estaba en el parque junto a Jane, estábamos en la sombra de un gran árbol recogiendo flores para llevarle a la maestra mañana.

-Lucy deberíamos irnos se ha puesto oscuro, creo que lloverá.

-No te preocupes Jane te prometo que tan pronto recoja estas y aquellas blancas nos iremos.

Sin embargo por un momento oímos un gran estruendo, todo se apagó, luego fue seguido por un gran dolor en mi cabeza causado por la caída, y luego las hojas del árbol en mi rostro, tarde varios segundos para poder abrir mis ojos, y lo que vi fue realmente aterrador, encima de mi se encontraba volando a pocos metro una gran rama de árbol, al caer en cuenta de lo sucedido me aparte y la rama callo violentamente al suelo, luego pose mis ojos en jane y solo pude ver miedo, no por lo que había estado a punto de suceder sino claramente por lo que yo había hecho que sucediera.

-Lucy como has hecho eso?

-n..n..no…no lo se Jane. Note que Jane estaba apunto de llorar

-Que se suponer que eres?

-Te lo juro Jane, soy la Lucy de siempre

-Le contare a mama!

Jane se dispuso a correr hacia su casa, no la detuve, que le diría, si ni siquiera yo entendía lo que había sucedido, aquello era meramente imposible, no simplemente era imposible. Deje las flores y me dispuse a correr con todas mis fuerzas, sin caer en cuenta que ya había comenzado a llover, llegue a mi casa, nadie estaba, a lo mejor Ana estaba en el hospital en una de sus constantes visitas de salud, pero era mejor así no tendría que explicar lo que acababa de presenciar no solo yo sino también Jane, me encerré en mi cuarto y vi que Benny ya estaba allí reposando en mi cama, llore junto a él y le comente lo que me había sucedido, después solo recuerdo que desperté en medio de mi cuarto sola, y con la ropa húmeda, así que me dirigí a tomar un baño y cambiar mi ropa antes de que llegara la abuela, entre al pequeño cuarto de baño y llene la tina, me sumergí en su interior y me puse a recordar lo que había acontecido aquella tarde, aun no entendía como podía algo así ser posible.

Después de ya varios minutos, termine jugando con el agua, y luego simplemente sucedió, una gran gota de agua se levantaba de la tina, se separaba de lo demás dándose paso hasta llegar a la altura de mis ojos.

-Lucy, por favor no te quedes jugando en la bañera, la cena ya estará lista. Sale una voz detrás de la puerta de baño.

La gota rápidamente cae de nuevo al agua, y sin siquiera notarlo en un segundo salte de la bañera y me puse mi bata, a lo lejos y observando con detenimiento el lugar en el que hace tan solo unos segundos había ocurrido algo extraordinario.

-Lucy, niña te vas refriar.

-Ya salgo abuela!

2 AÑOS DESPUES

Ya con 11 años, Jane sigue sin poder hablarme, creo que aquel día quedo marcada nuestra enemistad, era constante su acoso y el de sus demás compañeras Mel la morena, Dorotty la pequeña risos de oro, y Daisy la grandulona, sin embargo sabia que ella tenia sus razones, después de todos estos años jamás podría olvidar aquel día, no era mas que un monstruo, no podía estar cerca de nadie sin miedo a que algo sucediese, que diría la gente, una niña con poderes oscuros, que era eso realmente, no lo se, pero estaba segura que no era normal, que seria encerrada como aquella gente loca en sus cuartos de colchón blanco medicados de por vida, y aquello no me podía suceder a mi, no lo iba a permitir aunque de ello requiriese aguantar personas como ella, inclusive ocultar lo que realmente era.

Aquella fría noche algo extraño sucedió, mientras dormía pude oír personas discutiendo, no entendía lo que decían, susurraban de manera que era poco audible, no estaba totalmente consiente si aquello se trataba de algún raro sueño, pero algo me llamo la atención fue Benny, realmente era Benny estaba junto a ellos y los miraba con detenimiento, no maullaba solo los observaba, sin embargo aquellas personas no eran mas que sombras no distinguía muy bien sus siluetas pero estaba segura que uno de ellos era un gran hombre de larga barba, y por un momento pararon bruscamente su agitada discusión y las sombras e incluso Benny se detuvieron para observarme, luego aparece una gran luz que me ciega, causando que me levante salvajemente de mi almohada cayendo en cuenta que todo aquello no era mas que un sueño, _uno que nunca olvide_.

°POSDATA: Bueno este ha sido el primer capitulo, si bien se abran dado cuenta que el prologo no tiene nada que ver con este principio, es porque en este me centre en contar mas sobre la personaje principal y lo que sucedió mas o menos en su infancia, en ubicar las bases de la historia, además otra cosa si habrán también notado el apellido que ella tiene no es Elyswood sino Reid, ya luego sabrán porque, por otro lado en el siguiente capitulo si podrán saber realmente que sucedió en el prologo, que también es un tipo de flashback pero a partir de allí comienza la verdadera historia y la aventura de Lucy a un nuevo mundo lleno de secretos que ella jamás espero, les prometo que intentare subir los capítulos lo mas rápido posible. Les agradecería de todo corazón algún review para saber que les pareció, ya que las criticas y comentarios me ayudan a mejorar la historia para todos ustedes, aparte me dan también ánimos para seguir escribiendo. Acepto también sugerencias a agregar. GRACIAS -lisaangel


End file.
